


A World You Long to See

by lookatallthenerds



Series: Nice to See You Again [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Other, all of them deserve happiness, guys we're getting the gang back together, how does one tag?, kind of a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthenerds/pseuds/lookatallthenerds
Summary: Their meetings were off-kilter.Everyday, Combeferre would finish his speech and wait for someone to take over, but would clear his throat and move on. Coufeyrac would make a joke and wait for someone to scoff or shake their head, but no one did. Everyone would wait, looking at the front door of every meeting, but he wouldn't enter. Grantaire pretended not to care, but nobody bought it.They weren't complete, and it showed like a gaping hole.





	

Their meetings were off-kilter.  
Everyday, Combeferre would finish his speech and wait for someone to take over, but would clear his throat and move on. Coufeyrac would make a joke and wait for someone to scoff or shake their head, but no one did. Everyone would wait, looking at the front door of every meeting, but he wouldn't enter. Grantaire pretended not to care, but nobody bought it.

\--o--  
Courfeyrac was the first to remember, just before he left for college. His parents had no idea what to do when they saw him curled up and crying on June 6th. They had written it off as nerves before leaving home, and that was it.  
Nothing had happened, until he ran into Jehan across the campus on the very first day of college. When he saw who he had crashed into, his eyes widened, and he had frozen. Jehan had offered a quick apology as he scrambled to gather his books.  
"I really am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Here is your... whatever this is, and your book... Are you alright?"  
Courfeyrac had stared at Jehan, who was the same but so different. His hair was longer and braided, but he was still him.  
"Jehan?"  
Jehan had paused, squinting at Courfeyrac. Absently, he tucked a strand of auburn hair behind his ears.  
"Have we met? You do look familiar, but I'm afraid your name has escaped me."  
\--o--  
Combeferre was next, running to the library to find them. Of course he had seen them, but now he knew it was Them.  
Combeferre slid into the chair across from Courfeyrac without an announcement, dropping his textbooks with a dull thud.  
"Coufeyrac, Prouvaire. Lovely to see you again. I've missed you."  
From there, the group had gathered together like metal to a magnet. Combeferre brought Joly from his medical lectures, who, of course, brought Bossuet. Courfeyrac brought Feuilly and Bahorel, because Courfeyrac knew everyone, and probably everyone's cousins to boot. Musichetta owned the new Musain, promptly and happily offering the back room to them- after separating herself from a pile of herself, Joly, and Bossuet, which actually took quite a while. Éponine slunk in one day without an announcement, dragging Marius into the room by the ear and basically taking over the group.  
\--o--  
As far as they knew, actively looking for someone never worked. People drifted in of their own accord, and no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't find anyone. It wasn't until they stopped looking for Grantaire that he stopped Bossuet from getting mugged. Again.  
Bossuet had been walking back to the Musain to meet with Les Amis, when he was forced into an alleyway at knifepoint.  
"Now look here, baldy. Pass the valuables, and we don't gut you. Fair?"  
The mugger sneered, highlighting crooked teeth. Bossuet sighed. Just his luck.  
"I don't have anything. I was literally mugged ten minutes ago, and that's not even the first time this month," Bossuet said as he slowly backed up. The mugger paused, then snarled as she advanced.  
Just as the knifepoint was getting a bit too close to Bossuet's nose for his comfort, the mugger had crumpled, falling to the ground like a demented marionette. Grantaire stepped back, grinning.  
"Laigle, long time no see, huh? I was wondering if any of you would show up," he said, ambling back to the main road. "To be honest, I never thought you'd be the first one I'd find, but I can't say I'm surprised about how I found you. Really, you have the worst luck of anyone I've met in two lifetimes."  
Bossuet found his voice, choking out "R!" and squeezing him in a hug. Grantaire's grin softened, hugging him back.  
"Everybody is going to be so glad we found you! We've all missed you, especially me and Joly, and Jehan. You haven't even met Éponine yet! I really think you'll like her, she's a lot like you, but she isn't you," Bossuet rambled off, refusing to let go. Grantaire chuckled, pulling back a bit.  
"What do you mean by everyone? Am I late to the revolution?"  
Bossuet beamed up at Grantaire.  
"Now that you've found us, it's just... Hm, Enjolras and Cosette. That's Marius's mysterious girl that he went on about. You've got to ask him, it's a strange story with Éponine and criminals and a nice convict and... Anyways, it's just them."  
Grantaire paused, looking at Bossuet slowly.  
"You mean Apollo's not here? You've pulled all of Les Amis together, including me, and our fearless leader hasn't come to preach about the rights of the people and the bright and glorious future, yet we still fight on? I must say, I am disappointed in Apollo, because he must not have remembered yet. If I know him at all, he wouldn't be able to sit still at all if he knew what he'd done with us, and he's unstoppable when he wants to be."  
Bossuet shook his head, starting to the Musain again.  
"I forgot how you get when we talk about these things. We're going to find him, just like we've found you."  
\--o--  
Third term had come and gone, with no sign of Enjolras. After months of searching (and not-searching), his absence was just as conspicuous as it was the first day. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and the others had taken to walking all over the city, showing up at every rally or protest, searching news channels and gossip stations with no luck. Two weeks before first term started, everyone lost steam, focusing on the ales Amis rallies and awareness campaigns.  
Combeferre, Feuilly, and Joly still tried new restaurants and areas of the city on Thursdays, and went to an Italian place after 'people-watching' at the subway. They found an empty booth, Feuilly staring blankly at a menu, Bossuet covering his eyes entirely, and Combeferre absently rubbing at his tattoos when their waiter came.  
"Hi everyone, how are we doing tonight?" Combeferre froze, fingers tracing his wrist.  
"I'll be your server, my name's Enjolras. Can I get you something to drink?"  
Bossuet looked up slowly, and Feuilly's menu fell unnoticed to the ground. Combeferre gripped the table and hoped his voice wouldn't shake.  
"Enjolras?"  
Enjolras smiled softly, looking at the three of them.  
"Hey, Combeferre."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is the first of a series, and if you want more, leave kudos and/or comments, because I'm not writing anything nobody wants :P  
> Anyway, what's up with Enjy? Why didn't he look for them if he remembers?? Do you care? I hope so, because I do!


End file.
